Firstly, the power generator of the present invention belongs to existing technology, such as Taiwan patent publication No. M516801, entitled “Improved structure of magnetic controlled power generator”. The power generator of the existing technology comprises a fixed shaft penetrating through a bush of a flywheel device, in such a way that the power generator, a magnetic controlled loading device and the flywheel device are fitted together, so as to form the power generator of the existing technology. In this case, a one-way bearing is provided between the bush of the flywheel device and a transmission wheel, the one-way bearing enabling the transmission wheel to turn the flywheel device unidirectionally; that is to say, impairment of mechanism caused by reversely turned flywheel device is avoided when the transmission wheel is rotated reversely in the backward operation. The one-way bearing of the existing technology, however, may be also a ratchet wheel. This power generator will not be no longer described with respect to its construction and function herein, because it is not the object to be claimed for protection in the present invention.
In addition, the driving structure of the present invention is mainly used for driving the power generator for electricity generation. Therefore, the existing technology related to the driving structure of the present invention may be found in the Taiwan patent publication No. M293346, filed by this inventor formerly. This existing technology discloses a power generating structure of wave-collecting gully with swing water gate, which is provided with a coastal recessed wave-collecting gully. The wave-collecting gully includes at least one floating swing water gate with back-end buffer region. Severe waves are generated along the coast. Hence, the key point in this design is the wave-collecting gully with sufficient depth, used as the connection with the ocean, capable of guiding the waves into the wave-collecting gully directly before the force of waves is released. Thus, the most part of kinetic energy of wave may be released to be applied to the swing water gate, such that the swing water gate is pushed to incline inwardly. In this way, the force of swing of the swing water gate is then converted into a force, turning a flywheel unidirectionally and further driving a power generator, via a pivot of the gate. It could be clearly seen that, however, from the existing technology, there are truly serious drawbacks in the structure as follows: firstly, frequent damage to swing water gate or pivot of gate because the swing water gate and its pivot of the existing technology should be soaked in seawater and invaded by severe kinetic energy of wave over a long period of time; and secondly, harder maintenance and installation for the damaged swing water gate and its pivot of the existing technology.